


Bad Luck

by ilovecharles



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Cringe, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mini, Short & Sweet, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovecharles/pseuds/ilovecharles
Summary: A prompt from my tumblr requested by @thelastbaggins. The prompt was 'awkward kiss' with Charles.





	Bad Luck

One late night after a successful bank-robbery, the gang were celebrating with the ceremonial consumption of whisky, beers and silly songs at the campfire. Having had a fair few drinks yourself, you were feeling rather unsteady and had decided to sit alongside an equally tipsy Charles on the logs before the burning fire. It was no secret between your fellow camp mates that yourself and Charles had a particular soft-spot for one another; acting upon these feelings was the real problem. 

So, to no surprise, liquid courage was the key. 

With everyone else either asleep or dancing, the atmosphere around you and Charles had become rapidly thick and lustful; your mouths slowly inching towards each other for some much-needed attention. When they had finally met in a sweet and delicate kiss, the butterflies in your stomach had gone crazy with excitement and anticipation; thus, eliciting and alerting the alcohol you’d previously consumed. 

You’d mentally kicked yourself from breaking away from the heavenly encounter but it was either that or throw-up all over poor Charles. You’d jumped up quickly and turned your attention to a patch of green grass that lay at your side: you felt awful – both mentally and physically. You’d definitely scared him off. Quickly these emotions had diminished when you’d felt a soft pair of fingers whisk the hair from out of your face, coupled with a few soft pats on the back and Charles’ deep voice cooing words of encouragement. 

When your stomach had finally began to settle, you gulped down the cup of water that Charles had thoughtfully handed to you and made your way back to the bench. “I ruined the moment, didn’t I?” You sighed thoughtfully. 

“A little.” He chuckled in response, you joined in and immediately felt a lot better. After this he’d helped you back to your bedroll by holding you at your waist as you lent against his strong shapely shoulders. Before leaving you to sleep off the buzz of the alcohol he’d calmly added a gentle “I’m sure another moment will come”. Gosh, this man was so perfect. 

__________

“These are so damned heavy.” You quietly complained under your breath, eliciting a slight giggle from the mousy Kieran at your side. The bundles of hay for the horses were stacked on a sturdy wagon on the outskirts of camp, if was yours and Kieran’s camp chore for the day to unload them – but with the hangover of the night before still lurking and swilling about in your head, this proved to be a difficult job. 

“Here, let me help.” A deep voice from behind you both chimed, before even turning you knew it was Charles. You hadn’t acknowledged the awkward kiss the night before all morning, only slight smiles and glances had ensued since you’d awoken. His strong arms lifted a bundle from the wagon and rest it upon a wheelbarrow for Kieran to handle. Seeing the flexing of his muscles under his thin dotted navy shirt had brought a slight, yet obvious, rosy blush to your heated cheeks. Kieran had wandered off to the horses, taking the wheelbarrow with him and leaving you and Charles in silence next to the wagon. 

A moment of spontaneity rushed through your body, and looking around to check that nobody was paying attention, you had decided to speak up for yourself. Through a slightly shaky and nervous tone you’d broken the silence with a simple. “Isn’t this that moment we were looking for?” His features perked up at your covert request and his big hand took yours, pulling you quickly behind the wagon. His lips pressed against your own, like they had done the night before; just as soft and delicate as last time – but, once again, you were interrupted. 

Kieran’s unsteady voice startled you, something about Charles being needed for a job, and you both jumped; the shock of being caught so suddenly causing your foreheads to bang together. Kieran stood there looking nervous and guilty, before squeaking an apology and hurriedly scuttling off like a little timid mouse. You and Charles both sighed in annoyance whilst rubbing at your foreheads, but neither of you were the type of get angry, so you giggled once again at the luck you both clearly lacked. A deep voice hollered for Charles from across the camp, most likely Bill, Dutch or Arthur. Charles lifted your soft hand to his lips, his eyes shone back at yours. 

“How is this much bad luck even possible?” A chuckle left his lips wittily. 

“Indeed.” You chuckled, smiling brashly at his charm.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @i-love-charles!


End file.
